gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Swift
Grand Theft Auto Online |variants = Swift Deluxe |related = Volatus |swankness = 4/5 (TBOGT) 3/5 (GTA V) |dashtype = Maverick (needle) Flyer (dial texture) |inttxd = Annihilator (TBOGT) Flyer (GTA V) |carcols = }} ---- Flying Bravo }} |wheeltype = Sport |flags = }} ---- }} |modelsets = |modelname = swift |handlingname = SWIFT |textlabelname = SWIFT |roadspawn = No (GTA V; Original version) Parked (TBOGT and GTA V; Enhanced version) (GTA V; Enhanced version) |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 100 (All games) |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = S_M_M_Gentransport Pilot |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Buckingham Swift is a luxury helicopter featured in The Ballad of Gay Tony and, as part of the San Andreas Flight School Update, Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Design ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' The helicopter is heavily based on the , judging by the landing gear arrangements, the slide doors, the four-blade rotor and the tail boom with a strike guard on the back, with some details of the , such as the winglets on the tail, vents near the rotor and the shapes on the upper side. The helicopter also takes side engine intake designs from the . In-game, it is considered as a private shuttle helicopter, which is painted in a two-tone paintjob (white and black/dark blue), with the "Santo Capro" livery on it. The vehicle always comes with open side doors, while a closed side doors spawns in a rare occurrence (explained below). It belongs to Yusuf Amir. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Grand Theft Auto V rendition retains its body style as in TBoGT, but it is re-elaborated in terms of details. It now features a retractable landing gear system just like its real-life counterpart, along with working lamps added to the sides. The windscreen is now of a lighter tint to make it more luxurious and side sliding doors can be opened and closed with a unique animation, unlike TBoGT. The retractable landing gear is not very common on helicopters in GTA V adding to the luxurious presence. The helicopter also makes use of marvelous aerodynamics, living up to its name. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' In terms of performance, the Swift is slightly faster and more maneuverable than other large helicopters, such as the Maverick. While it is not as fast and armed as the Annihilator or the Buzzard, the Swift makes up for it with its handling, which proves to be efficient when landing in a hurry, as well as having a decent take off speed. TBoGT Overview ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Swift is one of the fastest and most maneuverable helicopters available, with a top speed of 150 knots (higher than the Buzzard) and very fast acceleration. The helicopter is incredibly responsive to being able to quickly correct its flight path. The Swift can carry up to four players, with players in the back seats having access to rifles and machine guns. But this comes at the expense of build quality. The Swift's armor cannot be upgraded, making it just as vulnerable as other helicopters. While the pilot is relatively protected, the helicopter's engines will begin to fail after a small amount of gunfire, and it takes only one explosive round to destroy the Swift. For that reason, the Swift is best suited for transportation rather than combat. The Swift is also quite fragile, and it can sustain heavy damage like severe deformation or engine damage during rough landings - parts like the nose gear and even the tail also break off easily. GTA V Overview |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_agility = }} Modifications Grand Theft Auto Online In the enhanced version, the Swift can be transferred from a Pegasus vehicle into a Personal Aircraft by entering the player's personal Hangar. Unlike other aircraft however, the Swift could not be resprayed due to the Flying Bravo livery. However, since August 2018 the option for respray has become available. Image Gallery ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' Swift-TBOGT-withoutdoors-front.jpg|A Swift in The Ballad of Gay Tony with slide doors open. Swift_TBOGT.png|A parked Swift. Swift-TBoGT-front.jpg|A Swift in flight. TBoGT-Swift-Weapons.jpg|Luis in the Swift's bay. Swift_-_TBoGT.jpg|Luis and Gay Tony in front of the Swift. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Swift-classic-heil-gtav.png|A Classic Swift in GTA V. Swift-GTAV.jpg|A Flying Bravo variant of the Swift in GTA V. Swift-GTAV-ElitasTravel.png|Classic Swift on Elitas Travel. SwiftFlyingBravo-GTAV-ElitasTravel.png|Flying Bravo Swift on Elitas Travel. Swift-GTAV-RSC.png|The Swift on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Note the blue primary color. SAFS-Swift-Artwork.png|A Swift shown in the promotional concept art. Variants Locations ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' *The Swift is available at the west Algonquin helipad near the West River during the beginning of the game to the end of the game. After the completion of the game, the Gold Buzzard will replace the Swift instead. Obtaining after game's completion ;Swift with side doors closed From the "Missions" menu on Luis' phone, choose the mission Caught with your Pants Down and meet Yusuf Amir at Star Junction. Get in his helicopter and fly to any GTA IV/TLAD/TBoGT safehouse and land the helicopter in the parking space. Immediately kill Amir and the player. The mission will fail, spawning Luis at the hospital. The Swift will now be at that current safehouse for you to obtain. The player can also obtain the Swift with side doors closed by doing the club management mission featuring Bruce Spade. One can either complete the mission and keep the helicopter, or kill Bruce and fly away. The player have to take it to any parking space to save. The player cannot, however, redo club missions after they are completed, so it is only available at one point. ;Swift with side doors open From the "missions" menu on Luis' phone, select the mission ...Blog This! and meet Gay Tony at the helipad. Immediately, the player has to kill Tony and then The Celebinator (killing The Celebinator first will fail the mission and Tony will fly away). The mission will fail and the player will now have a Swift at their disposal. One have to save it at any parking space if they want to keep it. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' ;Original version *Available on the protagonists' helipads after downloading the DLC. It will spawn either in a Classic black scheme or in a Flying Bravo red/green livery. However, the last one spawns frequently when selected in the helipad. ;Enhanced version *A black Swift can be seen taking off at the NOOSE Headquarters on Sustancia Road, in Palomino Highlands. *The Flying Bravo and black variants can be seen landing at the helipads of Los Santos International Airport. *Can be bought for $1,500,000 (Classic) or $1,600,000 (Flying Bravo) on Elitás Travel. Note that the player cannot purchase two vehicles of the same model, meaning one have to purchase both versions with two different protagonists (the first one owning the Classic version and the second one the Flying Bravo version). *A Flying Bravo variant can be seen flying along the coasts of Blaine County, usually near the RON Alternates Wind Farm. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be bought for $1,500,000 (Classic) or $1,600,000 (Flying Bravo) on Elitás Travel, and will be available through Pegasus Lifestyle Management. **In the enhanced version, the player can store a Swift in their personal Hangar and it will become a Personal Aircraft. It is classed as a Medium aircraft. *Included in the purchase of an Pisces Yacht. Though it would function more like a Swift Deluxe. Prominent Appearances in Missions The Ballad Of Gay Tony *...Blog This! *Caught with your Pants Down ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Transform - Vinewood Thrills (as a transform) Video File:GTA_The_Ballad_of_Gay_Tony_-_Tips_%26_Tricks_-_How_to_get_the_Swift_with_side_doors_open File:GTA_The_Ballad_of_Gay_Tony_-_Tips_%26_Tricks_-_How_to_get_the_Swift_with_side_doors_closed Trivia ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' *Yusuf Amir's Swift bears a "Santo Capro" livery ("Santo" meaning "Holy" in Italian and Spanish and "Capro" being Italian for "Billygoat") with an emblem resembling a Sea Goat (Capricorn) and the year 1898. The same emblem can be seen on Yusuf's tracksuit jacket that he wears. Combined with the fact that he owns the helicopter, and wears the jacket, Santo Capro might be a company that the Amir estate runs. **There is a similarly named clothing store company in Grand Theft Auto V called Santo Capra. Both shares the same logo and year. *When the blades of the Swift rip apart, they will turn black instead of white and before they rip apart, one blade will be of darker colour and will be twisted. This explains that the "white blades" are actually blades with white color, as part of the entire color scheme. *This version of the Swift can only hold two people, however in ...Blog This!, Luis, Tony, and The Celebinator all ride in one. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *When a NPC lands a Swift they won't always lower the helicopter's landing gear, and as a result land on the Swift's undercarriage, sometimes tipping over and exploding as a result. *The yellow tips on the Swift's main rotors cannot be seen when the blades are spinning, unlike other helicopters. *The Rockstar Games Social Club image of the Swift shows a blue and gray version of the Classic livery, despite this version only spawns with the black and gray color. **However, it is possible to paint a Classic Swift to resemble this particular version via the Hangar customization, in the Smuggler's Run update on Grand Theft Auto Online (enhanced version). See Also *Maverick - another civilian helicopter appearing in various Grand Theft Auto titles *Frogger - another civilian helicopter appearing in Grand Theft Auto V. *SuperVolito and SuperVolito Carbon - two luxury-type helicopter appearing in Grand Theft Auto Online, as part of the GTA Online: Executives and Other Criminals update. *Swift Deluxe - "Deluxe" version of the vehicle added in the Ill-Gotten Gains Part 1 update. Navigation }} de:Swift (IV) es:Swift pl:Swift Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA IV Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA V Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Aircraft Category:Helicopters Category:Helicopters Vehicle Class Category:Vehicles with sliding doors Category:Vehicles manufactured by Buckingham Category:Vehicles in San Andreas Flight School Update